One Hell of a Spider
by Supreme Ruler Of Darkness
Summary: Taking place during a timeline where *Cough* SPOILERS *Cough* Alois and Claude are still alive, the residents of Trancy Manor try to settle the disputes between themselves and a certain Earl Phantomhive. May contain SebaClaude and other shippings later on.
1. Chapter 1

-Phantomhive Manor-

"Good morning, young master." the butler chimed as he brought in his master's morning tea. Ciel sat up, stretching his arms above his head with a quiet yawn. It was a bit late to just now be waking up, but there wasn't much to be done today, anyway.

"Sebastian, what's my schedule for the day?" he asked, before taking a sip of his tea. It was Earl Gray, and of course with plenty of sugar added in order to fit Ciel's liking. Sebastian put the breakfast on the nightstand, and opened the curtains to let light flood into the room.

"You have in invitation to a certain earl's manor, my lord." he replied. "Guess who it is." Sebastian helped his master change out of his nightclothes before holding up a letter with the address written in fancy purple cursive.

"Don't tell me it's that Trancy slut again…" he rolled his eyes, and gave an irritated sigh. "I don't know anybody else who would write in audacious purple cursive on a formal letter like this, so it must be him."

"Language, my lord." Sebastian admonished, still keeping his calm tone. "Don't forget that you must act as a proper earl at all times." he said as he buttoned Ciel's shirt.

"Read me the letter, Sebastian." Ciel instructed, adjusting his eyepatch.

He sighed, and read the letter aloud to his master. "Ciel Phantomhive, you and your butler have been cordially invited to Trancy Manor for tea this evening. No murderous intent this time, just for fun and pleasantries. I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Alois Trancy." he handed him the paper, obviously displeased with its contents.

"You somehow manage to look more unhappy about this than I am." he said, re-reading the letter and taking note of the excessively elaborate cursive it was written in. "It's probably another death match, I doubt he's actually as sincere as he says he is about this." he folded the paper and placed it back into the envelope. "I'll take whatever chance he offers me, if it brings me closer to killing him."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and was starting to walk out of the room before he was stopped by the words of his master.

"Sebastian, what reason do you have to dislike the Trancy residents?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, standing up off his bed. "It's that butler trying to take my soul, isn't it? It must be a different reason then mine."

The crow demon hesitated for a moment, before turning back around to face Ciel. "They prove to be a threat to you, and it is my duty as your butler to protect you at all costs." he replied. "… Anyway, make sure to be prepared when we leave to there this evening. I believe you already know not to trust them."

Ciel nodded, and walked out of his room. He had left his breakfast unattended, but with the amount of snacks he usually had throughout the day, it wouldn't really matter. Sebastian sighed once more and picked up the tray, carrying the dishes to the kitchen. He was finding it hard to believe that the Earl Trancy thought they were stupid enough to fall for this. Then again, maybe they were expected not to, and arrive armed for battle. The butler rolled up his sleeves, and proceeded with his task of washing dishes. It had started as an ordinary, boring day, but something interesting surely awaited them later…

Thank you so much for reading! I know, I know, this is pretty cliché. And don't worry, the next chapter will be longer than this. Your criticism is appreciated, and I will take suggestions for later events in the story! ^-^

\- Supreme Ruler of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

**By the way, since I forgot to put this in the last chapter, I have to give a bit of credit to a certain friend of mine, (Grim Reaper Shin** **è** **Kyo) for support and some peer editing.**

Hours passed by, and it was late in the afternoon. Soon the Earl Phantomhive would be on his way over to Trancy Manor, but for now his butler was running a few errands out in town. As he walked through the bustling streets, he managed to catch sight of a certain blonde earl and his copycat butler. It was a mere coincidence that they were there at the same time as him, but Alois was dressed in his usual flashy way, and fairly easy to spot in a crowd. Sebastian lowered his head slightly, hoping he wouldn't be noticed by either one of them… but of course the other butler had his demon senses just as acute as his. Sebastian heard Claude say something to his master, and he hesitated on what to do.

"Sebastian Michaelis, right?" the blonde boy asked as he walked over to him, but gave him no time to reply before continuing. "Where's that master of yours? You haven't eaten his soul yet, have you?" he joked.

"I'm afraid he's at his estate for now, Trancy." Sebastian responded, with a slightly irritated sigh. "Most likely preparing for later today, when we were invited to your manor."

"Oh, you're actually planning on going? This is great!" Alois seemed quite happy about it, which might be implying that the invitation wasn't to a death match, after all. "Claude, you act happy, too." he said, turning to face his butler.

Claude sighed and accomplished an obviously forced smile, which ended up looking a bit psychotic to say the least. When Alois turned back around the spider demon rolled his eyes, immediately losing his false expression. Sebastian chuckled to himself before starting to turn back around, having had lost precious time in this encounter.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run for the young lord…" Sebastian trailed off, leaving them in an awkward silence. The silence would have stayed a bit longer, if an annoyed Claude had not decided to speak up.

"Michaelis, could you stop reminding me that you have Ciel Phantomhive? It's getting irritating, and I might try to steal him again if you persist." he stated bluntly, in an almost monotone voice. Sebastian just gave him a smirk, and started on his way out to finish his errands.

"A lot of the time I'm just doing it out of spite, Faustus. In case you couldn't tell, you won't be laying a hand on my master anytime soon." Sebastian then proceeded to walk past the two of them, without any further ado

"Claude, let's get back to the manor and prepare for our guests." Alois said with a grin across his face. Claude nodded, and followed his master back to their carriage, where they rode back to the mansion.

With a slight hesitation, Ciel knocked at the manor's door. Hannah greeted him and Sebastian, and led them into the game room where Claude was beating Alois at chess

"This isn't fair, you're a demon!" Alois protested, moving one of his pawns diagonally.

"You're not even playing the game properly, your highness." Claude droned. "At least I have the sense to move my pieces the way they're supposed to."

Sebastian cleared his throat to draw the attention of the two, though Claude had already noticed his presence in the room. Hannah took that as her cue to leave, closing the door behind her as she headed off to tend to the garden. Alois said nothing momentarily, but instead walked over to the blue-haired earl.

"So, you're finally here." he said with a smirk, getting unnecessarily close to Ciel. Their butlers both rolled their eyes at the sight, before Sebastian spoke.

"May I inquire as to _why_ we were invited here?" he asked, fully prepared for a fight to the death against the demon servants at this manor. Alois looked back at Claude, and gestured for him to explain.


End file.
